


Dreamland

by Libika



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a post from Davidapologist's blog ! Hope you'll all like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from Davidapologist's blog ! Hope you'll all like it!

In darkness, he saw a boy

Eyes like water

Words sweet like soy

Wanting to make him feel calmer

 

They met during a war

Their minds shaking

If only they wrote it in their memoir

About them loving and kissing

 

They couldn’t meet

As the battlefield expanded

And time could only fleet

And so, they acted

 

One was the black sun

The other, the white moon

One killed like a gun

The other protected like a cocoon

 

The light wanted the darkness

To accept his love

He never accepted this kindness

From this graceful dove

 

Both raised in hate and anger

Fighting against their soul mate

Always trying harder,

Fighting their horrible fate

 

One day, the moon will be a guide

Guiding the Sun towards the light

Through laugher as they cried

Putting an end to this fight

 

And if fate kills them

They will find happiness in death

Their love was a precious gem

Whispering sweet words in their last breath.


End file.
